Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times -0.36 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times 100\% = 87.5\%$ $ -0.36 \times 100\% = -36\%$ Now we have: $ 87.5\% \times -36\% = {?} $ $ 87.5\% \times -36\% = -31.5 \% $